


Ruining Me

by orphan_account



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Degradation, Double Penetration, Evan gets beat up, Homophobic Language, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Spitroasting, Young Evan MacMillan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A young Evan MacMillan is sent on an errand to deliver a notice to one of the miners. The letter is not recieved well and the miners decide to take their frustrations out on him.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Ruining Me

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags.
> 
> I saw his Twink Form in the Archives and knew this must happen.

The mines are a desolate place. Sounds of men at work echo through the narrow tunnels, reverberating off the walls and bouncing around so much that nobody can tell where the sound’s even coming from. Dirt cakes everyone’s clothes and the dust in the air makes it almost impossible to breathe. Swaying lights provide havens of light every half dozen steps. The small stretches of darkness between them feel lonely and isolating. 

Rarely has Evan MacMillan ever gone this far into the mine.

“Here.” Evan says it with a little bit of disdain. Handing a pristine piece of paper over to a miner who’s beard is black with coal leaves him feeling a little weird. His father has always told him not to converse with the workers as an equal, and right now, he’s feeling awfully far away from his perch of superiority. “There was an error with our finances and you are entitled to this bonus. Our usual intern isn’t here today, so I was instructed to give this to you, in case you’re wondering why I’m here.”

One of the men, Eddie, scoffs after he unfurls the letter given to him. “Tch, a ten dollar bonus for the year? Does your daddy really think that’s enough to cover the bills? Why don’t you tell him to go fuck himself for me, boy.” He crumples up the letter and tosses it into the dirt at his feet.

A second miner, a bulky man named Rob, chuckles with his colleague. A heavy pickaxe rests at his side. The on-duty workers are much deeper into the tunnels, meaning these two are likely loitering around while on break. Typical slackers. “Come back when you’re ready to offer a proper wage.”

“You should be honored to work here.” Evan snarls. As always, he’s ready to defend his father’s honor at the drop of a hat. “What we offer you is a stable career under a strong leader. Don’t think he won’t hear of this behavior.”

The miners look at each other again and they both laugh right in Evan’s face. “And what? You gonna get us fired?” Eddie leans back against the rough cave wall and kicks back a dark bottle of beer he’s been nursing in his other hand. This, of course, does not escape Evan’s notice. “The way I see it, you’d be doing me a favor. It’d give me a good kick in the arse to find a better paying job.”

Evan sneers at them, thoroughly disgusted by this conversation. “You’re drinking on the job. That’s more than enough grounds to fire a man on. You better believe I’m not bluffing.”

“You got a whole lotta nerve for somebody who ain’t thrown a punch once in his life.” Rob stands up, revealing that, wow, okay, he is at least a head taller than Evan, and Evan is not a short man. Both miners crack their knuckles together as puff out their chests to look even bigger than they already are.

“Are you threatening me?” It’s not the greatest comeback, but it’s one that Evan has used to great effect many times before. “My father can make your life a living hell if you even lay a finger on me or anyone in my family. I could get you thrown in jail just for what you’ve said today, but I’ll let it slide if you sit your ass back down.”

“Like hell we will. Eddie, get ‘em.” They nod to each other with smirks on their faces, the smell of alcohol on their breaths. Unfortunately, they don’t seem to give a fuck about the possible repercussions of their actions, as they step towards Evan with murder in their eyes. Eager to maintain his honor, though, Evan lunges forward and throws a fist at the shorter man, but Eddie effortlessly catches him by the wrist before the punch connects and twists his arm. Evan lets out a groan of pain as his elbow bends at an impossible angle, which drops him to his knees. He tries to struggle out of the miner’s grip, but before he can even attempt to wrestle his way out, Rob gets behind him and hooks his arms beneath Evan’s and hoists him up off the ground.

“That all you got?” Rob chuckles. Evan can feel the man’s deep voice in his chest. He swings his head around, desperate for help, but there’s nobody else in this dank tunnel. Maybe they should’ve given the workers more bathroom breaks after all.

“I’m gonna enjoy doing this to you, rich boy.” Eddie’s face is dirty and unshaven, but based on the wide grin on his face, you’d assume he was the happiest man in the world.

The sting of a left hook straight to the face, a splatter of blood across Evan’s skin, the chorus of laughter from two drunk miners. Getting punched in the face hurts a lot more than he thought it would, and Evan has been punished by his father plenty of times before. Rob bends Evan’s arms back, pulling on the tendons in his shoulders as Eddie hits him in the gut as hard as he can. Though it knocks the wind out of him, the pain isn’t as bad as when Eddie rears back and elbows him in between the ribs. The force of the blow causes the bone underneath his skin to give way, fracturing under the pressure.

Unfortunately, the men don’t seem to want to let up, even despite Evan’s groans of protest. Punch after punch after punch, Eddie beats on him until Evan spits up blood and red bruises color his face. It’s only then that they drop Evan to the floor. He falls on his hands and knees, gasping for his breath. Before he can manage to get up, though, Rob kicks him down to the gravelly floor by stomping on Evan’s back with his heavy boot. “You learn your lesson?”

In one last burst of desperation, and in perhaps a final attempt to defend his dignity, Evan leers up at his assailants and smiles. It’s hard to look brave when you’re laying in coal dust, but damn does he try. “You won’t even get a grave once I tell my father about this.”

“And you won’t be recognizable, pretty boy, so let’s have some fun before then, eh?” Rob shifts his weight off of Evan’s back, and in the moment of freedom, Evan tries to push himself off the ground, but before he can get himself standing, Eddie’s knee meets Evan’s chin, cracking his head back. There’s a burning sensation in his mouth. The bone of his lower jaw stings as he coughs up another wad of thick blood.

“Think he’s had enough yet, Rob?” Eddie chuckles under his breath with his arms crossed. They stare down at their victim. The boss’s spoiled son, bloodied and dirtied at their feet. How could they just let him go? They’ve already gone this far.

Rob grabs Evan by the scruff of the hair, ripping him up off the floor. Tears are welling up in the corner of Evan’s eyes, but the dirt coating his cheeks stops them from getting far. “Of course not, Eddie. You thinking what I’m thinking?”

“You bet.” His rough hands undo the straps on his overalls, dropping the filthy fabric down to his ankles. The white shirt he’s wearing underneath is colored a dark shade of grey-yellow from all the sweat and dust that’s leaked into it. His fingers sink down to his torn pants and undo the strap of his belt. Evan’s heart drops into his stomach as he watches the miner pull out his cock. His erection bobs in front of Evan’s face. Both men chuckle as he tries to pull away from it. “What’s the matter? Never seen another man’s dick?”

“How about we check if he even has one?” Rob reaches down and digs his hands under the waistband of Evan’s pants. Evan, of course, struggles against his touch and attempts to fight him off, but Eddie pulls his arms behind his back and holds him still as Rob tears off his pants.

“Bloody hell, look at that. He does have a cock after all.” Rob chuckles to himself as he runs his fingers over Evan’s soft dick. The touch causes Evan to buck, desperately trying to shake the men off him, but their strength is too much to overcome and he can’t stop Rob from stroking him until he feels the blood rushing to his crotch.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Evan growls. He’s not sure what’s the worst part about this: the unwanted touch of another man, the filth now covering his body, or the risk of anyone seeing this. He hates the way his body responds to their touches. He hates their smug faces as they rub his now hard cock. He wants to cry but he won’t, can’t. His father always says that crying’s a sign of weakness.

“You like that, huh? Always thought you looked like a bit of a queer.” The way Rob says it is condescending at best. Fortunately, he pulls his hand away from Evan’s cock and stands up, freeing Evan from the embarrassment of cumming into the dirt, but unfortunately, it doesn’t end there. Rob rounds to Evan’s front as Eddie pulls Evan up off the ground so he’s sitting on his knees. Before Evan can start protesting again, Rob steps forward, pulls down Evan’s broken jaw, and shoves his thick cock into his mouth.

Eddie leans in close to Evan’s ear. “Try anything funny and I’ll gut ya.”

Not like he could do much anyway with how the pain is debilitating his muscles. All Evan can do as Rob thrusts his dick in and out, rubbing against Evan’s wet tongue, is try to hold back the tears again. Never has he felt so wrong before, so violated, so broken. Yet, a sick part of him… No, he doesn’t enjoy it, but there’s something strange about being ruined, being destroyed. What would his father think? It still feels like he’s stuck in a bear trap, but at least it’s a new kind of trap.

Having never taken another man in any way, the feeling of Rob’s cock jamming into the back of his throat suffocates him. His body retches, chest shaking, but there’s nothing to throw up. The taste of precum is heavy on his tongue as Rob pulls his cock out from between Evan’s bloody lips. “Don’t think we’re done with you yet, boy.” Eddie says as he lets Evan fall forward. “It’s think it’s time I had a go with ya now.”

“Oy, I don’t wanna wait. I’m about ready to blow.” Rob doesn’t move away from Evan’s body. Instead, he steps behind him and gives a slap to Evan’s tight ass, which elicits a pained groan from the boy. “How about you take the front and I’ll try the back?”

“Sounds like a plan to me. Open up for daddy, MacMillan.” The musty stench of Eddie’s cock fills Evan’s nose as the man forces himself in. It’s a revolting mixture of sweat and coal, of earth and body. The same sensation floods his mouth again. Salty blood, gag-inducing and rancid, flavors his tongue. It urges him to move, to start struggling again. Why can’t he move his body? Why can’t he fight? His muscles burn and his head aches. 

The feeling of Rob pressing into him from behind is debilitating. The older man pierces him with his long cock, fucking his virgin ass far too hard. The friction is unbearable, sharp stabbing pain. No amount of spit can lubricate someone enough when they’ve never had anything in their ass before. It can’t even be that enjoyable for Rob to fuck someone that tight, but both men seem to be getting off on the comedy of fucking the boss’s son rather than the physical sensation.

“What’s wrong, MacMillan? Cat got your tongue?” Rob presses into Evan, wrapping his body over Evan’s back. The weight of his body is almost too much to bear for Evan’s shaking knees, but they don’t let him fall.

Eddie chuckles as he thrusts his dick deep into Evan’s throat, which causes the boy to gag. “Looks like you weren’t hard to break. Typical spoiled brat, ‘ey? All bark and no bite.”

Evan thinks of everything he could say, every retort, every possible insult, but he remains silent. Why? Because he’s busy choking on cock. Instead, he distracts himself from the pain by imagining the scene. He visualizes how it would look if someone were to walk in on them: Evan MacMillan on his knees, fingernails digging into the gravel, two fed-up miners on both ends. The only comforting thing about this is that the dim lighting would make it a little harder to watch.

Eventually, the pounding stops, and within seconds of each other, the two men press all the way into Evan and let out orgasmic groans. Gushes of cum drip down his throat and fill his ass, a most unwelcome heat. His stomach tosses and turns as Evan’s forced to swallow the semen. He’s scared of what Eddie might do if he throws up his cum, so he tries his damnedest to get it all down.

“That’s right, MacMillan. Suck me clean like a good boy.” Eddie grabs onto the longest part of Evan’s hair and holds his head there until his cock starts going soft. It doesn’t take long before Rob pulls out too, but before they step away from Evan, Rob dips his forefingers into Evan’s raw asshole. The boy can only groan as Rob scoops out a glob of his own cum and smears it across Evan’s bloodied face. With no fight left in him, Evan lets his knees buckle under him and he falls into the dirt.

“Look how pathetic he is.” Rob stands up and laughs at him one final time, which stings more than anything else they did to him.

“He’s just another common whore. Ain’t better than anyone now.” Eddie brings his boot down on the back of Evan’s head, slamming his face down into the gravel and rubbing the rocks in until streaks of blood drip down his cheeks. “Tell your daddy everything we did to you, MacMillan. I bet he’d love to hear how a couple of miners made you their bitch.”

That’s the last thing Evan hears from them before they disappear back into the mine, having satisfied themselves for one day. The letter Evan had given them sits crumpled on the ground beside him. He lays like that for a long while until an ounce of strength returns to his body. Slowly, he reaches his hand out and grabs the paper, bringing it close to his face. His father’s signature at the bottom of the page stares back at him.

Oh, Father, will you forgive me?

Evan’s eyes shut tight, but not before tears start rolling down his face. 

He already knows what his father’s answer will be.


End file.
